


Ride Along

by beaniebabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Car Sex, Fingering, Liam and zayn are mostly mentioned then make one appearance, Light Bondage, M/M, bareback, bottom!Louis, harry's a cop, harrytop, it's handcuffs, light rimming, louis has spray paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniebabyharry/pseuds/beaniebabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis slightly blames his bad influence on Liam on why he ended up on the streets of London at 2 in the morning with a can of spray paint because of a damn dare. But, you know, he mostly blames Liam and his evil mind for why it happened. Now how to get out of it is the question, really.</p>
<p>Or Louis gets caught by a hot cop for 'defacing property' and it gets him arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Along

**Author's Note:**

> I made this from a prompt that XxishipstylinsonxX but I can't seem to find the blog anywhere :/  
> Hope you enjoy though!

Louis was going to fucking kill Liam.

He has no idea what happened to the innocent little boy he used to know that straightened his hair but he is long gone. Now there's just a big, muscly version with mischievous intentions he calls his best friend. Which somehow led to the dare that had Louis out on the streets wearing all black with a can of spray paint and he really needs a new best friend. And if his bad influence contributed to this then he will not acknowledge it because he really fucking hates Liam right now.

Unfortunately, Louis does have too much pride to turn down a dare, so here he is, out on London's streets at 2 in the morning, hood up and searching for the legendary wall of graffiti Liam dared him to tag. He can't draw but whatever he was just planning to write "The Tommo" with a skull next to it for a cool effect and he's required to take a picture to prove he'd done it.

As soon as he found the wall, he took out the can of spray paint and shook it up as he surveyed for a spot to use. The paint turned out to be black-yes he didn't know what color it was, he just took a random one from Zayn's room- when he began to write out the letters and the little skull on the end before he stepped back to observe his work. It didn't look too bad considering his utter lack of drawing ability. He was just about to take out his phone when a light flashed on behind him causing him to turn his head, squinting at the brightness of it coming from a flashlight being held by a man in a uniform.

"Oh shit," Louis whispered realizing that the guy is a cop, although he couldn't see his face because of the light.

The man chuckled and placed a hand on his hip, "That's kind of an understatement."

Louis swallowed a lump in his throat turning to fully face the man of authority in front of him, cursing Liam loudly in his head and silently cursing himself for not scoping out the block first before he started. The cop was probably there the whole time just waiting to bust him and make him feel stupid. He was definitely in deep shit.

"So, what do we have here?" the man continued walking closer to Louis, light still raised. "I'd say it's a case of vandalism, wouldn't you say, uh, Tommo?" he questioned referring back to his contribution to the wall of artist who didn't get caught unlike himself.

"It's really not what it looks like, officer."

"So, you didn't just deface this property with that can of spray paint in your hand?"

Louis looked down at the can in his hand, before sheepishly tossing it to the ground causing the man to laugh loudly, and lower the flashlight putting it back in his hip holster and stepping forward. "Listen, uh. What's you name?"

"Louis," he replied a bit dazed because, shit, this officer hot. He's tall and lean but he also had some muscle and Louis could spot some tattoos on his arms. His hair is slightly long that curls at the ends and he noticed the dimples indenting his cheeks due to the smirk across his lips. Wait, did he say something? "I'm sorry, what?"

His smirk widened. "I said, Louis, I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you."

Louis started to panic as the officer took out his hand cuffs and moved to stand behind him, pulling his arms backwards to place the handcuffs on his wrist. "Wait, wait, officer, uh." He glanced behind him at the golden plate on the man's uniform. "Styles! Officer Styles, wait! This really isn't necessary!"

"Oh, I think it is," he replied as he guided Louis towards his cruiser. "You see when you're a bad boy, you go where bad boys go," he purred into the smaller boys ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

The man chuckled once more before opening the door, telling Louis to 'watch his head' as he slid into the back seat and closed the door behind him. Louis was trying his best to calm his breathing as the officer slid into the front seat and turned the car on. He's going to jail and it's all Liam's fucking fault! He is going to get him back for this. He's thinking maybe itching powder in his briefs or slipping a shirt in his shopping bag or something so he goes to jail too. It didn't occur to him to actually try to get out of this until they'd been driving for almost 10 minutes and he's mostly calmed his breathing.

He slid forward on the seat until his face was almost squished on the holed barrier between them, using his leg muscles to keep him steady since he had no use of his hands.

"Hey, uh, officer Styles. Is taking me to jail really necessary? I mean it's just a small misdemeanor and I wouldn't have even done it if my stupid friend hadn't dared me to."

"A dare, huh? Sounds like you've got a great friend."

"Yeah, tell me about it," he grumbled making the officer tighten lightly. "Look, um, do you mind if I ask your first name?"

There was a short silence as he continued to drive before he answered. "Harry."

"Harry," Louis parroted, liking-loving actually- the way it sounds. "Look, Harry, I'm sure we can work something out. Maybe come to some sort of agreement, yeah? I'll do anything."

Another silence fell upon them as Harry kept his gaze on the road. Louis almost thought that he hadn't heard him or if he just decided to ignore him completely until he took a turn down an alley, the light becoming dimmer as they moved away from the street lights. Harry shut off the car along with the dispatch radio, complete silence filling the vehicle. He turned in his seat to look at Louis, eyeing him carefully.

"Anything?" Louis hesitated before nodding, still feeling a bit uneasy at the moment. Maybe it was Harry's intense gaze or the alley, maybe both but that's not important. What's important is that Harry breaks his gaze and rolls down the window in the back seat next to Louis before getting out of the car. He stood in front of the opened window and beckoned him over with a finger. Still not sure of what's happening Louis slid over to the window, looking up at the officer smirking above him with his hands on his hips.

"You sure about that?" Louis continued to stare up at him, waiting for him to say what he really wants because Louis' pretty sure where this is going. "Would you suck my cock, baby?"

Louis' eyes slid down Harry's-unfortunately still clothed-body until the landed on his crotch area, that was face level with him, where he was already starting to harden. The smaller boy let out a slight whine because, shit, Harry looks so big and he wants to touch him so bad but his fucking hands are still in the damn damn handcuffs.

Harry lifted his head with a finger under his chin, "Is that a yes?" Louis nodded as best as he could, staring up at the man with a slight desperation. "Use your words, baby."

"Y-Yes, Harry, please."

Harry smiled down at him, "Okay, baby. Up on your knees, lean against the door.

Louis followed his instructions as best he could with his hands restricted, placing both knees on the seat and leaning on the door with most of his weight supported on his chest as Harry undid his belt and trousers. He pulled his half hard cock out of his pants, stroking it into full hardness as he took Louis' chin between his thumb and pointer finger to tilt his head up.

The taller man hummed appreciatively, caressing Louis' plump bottom lip with his thumb. "Such a pretty mouth, baby. Would look even prettier stretched around my cock."

Louis was about to snap at him about getting on with it but was cut off by Harry thrusting his cock past his lips, the smaller boy adjusting immediately to his girth and licking around the length as best he could as Harry fucked his mouth with a steady rhythm. Louis licked at his slit on a backward thrust causing Harry to moan and increase his speed, gripping the brunette's hair tightly and groaning loudly when he hollows out his cheeks. Spit was beginning to drip out of the corner of Louis' mouth from the stretch of his lips but Louis was not complaining, moaning around Harry's cock earning a growl from the other man resulting in him thrusting further into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Louis chocked a bit but quickly relaxed his throat allowing Harry to guide his head to deep throat his length.

Harry let out a strangled moan, "Baby, you feel so good. So wet and hot just for my cock, yeah? Gonna make me cum."

His breathing sped up, panting loudly as he sped up his thrusts, desperately close to reaching his orgasm. Louis kept his checks hollowed, sucking hard on Harry's cock to help him get closer and closer to his his climax. Letting out surprised shout, Harry released into Louis's wet heat, cumming hard down his throat and holding Louis's head in place as he finished. He began pulling out slowly, hissing when Louis cheekily sucked hard on the tip and watching as he swallowed all his cum.

Harry braced himself against the car with his hands, smiling down at Louis while he slowed his breathing. "You're really good at that. Even with you're hands cuffed."

Louis stared up at him under his lashes, "'ve had a lot of practice, sir."He chuckled and stood up straight, running a hand through his hair before moving to tuck himself back into his pants before Louis stopped him. "Wait, aren't you gonna finish me off?"

Harry looked up at him, his gaze heating up as he leaned on the car again bracing himself with his hands. "You hard, baby?" Louis bit his lip seductively, nodding his head. "What do you want?"

"Want you to fuck me."

Harry made a noise of agreement before opening the door, "Move over, babe."

Louis grinned and basically fell on his back trying to maneuver himself because of the handcuffs making Harry laugh as he braces himself over him.

"You're very cute," Harry commented grinning back at the other boy.

"Shut up and kiss me,Copper."

"Gladly." He leaned down to connect their lips together, instantly melding perfectly. The kiss started off soft and gentle, just getting a feel for each other until Harry nipped at Louis's bottom lip seeking entrance which Louis, of course, gave him. He moaned as Harry's tongue slid over his and sucked it into his mouth, his frustration growing because he just really wanted to bury his hands into the curls atop the officers head and pull on the strands. He took the chance to voice his frustrations when Harry detached his lips from Louis' to mouth and bite a his neck.

"Harry. Harry, uncuff me, please."

"Not yet, babe," he mumbled against the spot of his neck he was currently working a bruise into causing Louis to let out a high-pitched whine. Harry pulled down the zipper to Louis' hoodie as he moved down to Louis' delicious collarbones, licking along the dark lines of his tattoo. He chuckled when he looked down to see his bare torso. "No shirt tonight?"

"Wasn't really expecting to be out here that long, really," he breathed, looking wrecked when Harry's barely touched him. He smirked up at the smaller boy as he lowered his head to lick around his erect nipple, making Louis groan and arch into Harry's mouth as he began sucking on it. Louis was writhing beneath Harry, moaning and whining as Harry sucked and pinched at his nipples, breathing heavily when he moved lower reaching to undo his fly. Harry pulled back and tugged at Louis' trousers and pants until Louis lifted his hips so the other boy could pull them off, letting his cock lie hard and leaking on his stomach.

"Hmm, you're so wet for me already," Harry cooed taking Louis' cock in his hand and stroking it slowly pushing out a long groan from the boy beneath him. He leaned down and licked at the tip before taking it into his mouth. Louis couldn't help but buck his hips, his cock sliding further into Harry's mouth making the bigger boy hold his hips down before continuing to bob his head. 

Louis panted heavily as his head thrashed about, overwhelmed with how well Harry was taking his cock and how close he already was but he didn't want to come just yet. "Harry, stop! Wanna come with you inside me."

Pulling off with an obscene pop, Harry smirked up at Louis. "As you wish, babe."

He lowered his head again, licking a fat stripe along Louis' hole earning a surprised gasp from the smaller boy. As he worked his tongue against Louis' entrance, he reached up to push three fingers into Louis' mouth for him to suck on and get wet. Louis moaned loudly around the fingers in his mouth as Harry's tongue pushed past his rim, licking messily along the walls. He whined impatiently and bit the other boys fingers, signalling for Harry to hurry up.

Harry took his fingers out and pulled away from Louis' entrance and leaned over to kiss the beautiful boy beneath him, circling a finger along Louis' rim. "Ready, babe?

"Yeah, come one," he replied impatiently pushing against the finger rubbing against his hole.

Harry attached their lips together again as his slow thrust his finger past his rim causing Louis to let out a small moan against his mouth at the burn of just one of Harry's fingers. He didn't really get a good look at the officers hands but he cant definitely tell that they're longer and thicker than his own, able to stretch him out more thoroughly. After Harry built up a good rhythm, he added a second finger scissoring them as his lips moved to Louis' neck, sucking and biting at the slightly sweaty skin to distract him from the burn.

"Harry, ah, Harry," he breathed. "'M ready, come one."

Pressing a kiss to the bruise he just made on Louis neck, he pulled out his fingers and gripped under Louis' arms to lift him up to straddle his lap, making Louis swoon a bit from how strong the officer was. "Want you to ride me."

Louis nodded vigorously pressing a kiss to Harry's lips, "Uncuff me first, please."

Harry bit his lip in contemplation because as much as he'd love to see Louis struggle to please himself on his cock it may be a bit too early for that but maybe he'll save that for a later date, hopefully. So, he leaned forward to reach into his pants pocket that was still around his knees to grab the key and let the cuffs fall from Louis' wrists.

The smaller boy let out a huff of relief and quickly took off his hoodie, throwing it in a random direction while Harry spit on his palm to slick up his cock. Louis placed his hands on his shoulders as Harry lined up the tip to his hole. He began slowly sinking down, whining high in his throat from the stretch, 'cause not only was Harry long, he was unbelievably thick too and Louis loved every second of the burn until he bottomed out.

Harry kissed all over Louis face as he breathed heavily trying to adjust to the hard length inside of him, whimpering when Harry swiveled his hips slightly. Louis rolled his hips, getting used to the feeling of Harry inside of him, rubbing deliciously against his walls. Harry's hands moved to grip tight on Louis' hips, tossing his head back and releasing a low groan from the tight heat of Louis' ass, trying desperately not to thrust up and let Louis take his time.

Soon Louis was bouncing on Harry's cock in earnest, constantly letting out obscene moans and whimpers while Harry let out loud grunts each time Louis' ass met his lap. Harry leaned forward to suck a bruise onto Louis' collarbones as Louis rolled his hips quick and dirty making Harry groan loudly against his skin. After he was satisfied by the mark he made, harry sat back against the seat pulling Louis forward to rest more on his chest before he gripped his ass firmly, set his feet firmly on the floor and thrusting up quickly to meet Louis' thrusts down. Louis was practically screaming now, going even higher in pitch when Harry found his prostate and was assaulting it at a constant rate.

"Fuck, Lou, feel so good around my cock, babe."

 "Harry, 'm close. I'm so fucking close," Louis whined working his hips faster against Harry's thrusts.

Harry let out a grunt in reply and lifted Louis off his cock, earning a gasp of surprise from the smaller boy and laid him down on the seat. He gripped Louis' thighs and pushed them towards his chest, lining back up with Louis' hole before thrusting back into him, both of them moaning loudly at the movement. Harry leaned forward until Louis was practically bent in half to rest his hands on either side of Louis' head and immediately finding the other boy's prostate as he began pounding into him, the sound of skin slapping together loud in the small space of the car.

Harry detached his lips from Louis' as he sped up his thrusts, panting against Louis' mouth as the boy beneath him tugged on his curls and moaned high in his throat.

"You gonna come, baby?" Harry questioned as he felt his orgasm building.

"Yes, yes, yes," Louis chanted, moving his hand down to grip his cock but Harry caught his wrist and held it above his head.

"No you don't. Want you to come on just my cock." Louis whined but didn't protest and focused on the feeling of Harry's cock pounding into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust.  Louis couldn't hold on any longer, so after three more thrust his body seized up as he came on his stomach with a shout. Harry groaned when Louis' hole clenched around his length and after a few more thrusts he pulled out and stroked his cock until he came on Louis' already wet stomach. Harry leaned down to lick off the mess on Louis' stomach making the boy ground loudly.

"Fuck, you're going to be the death of me, Styles." Harry chuckled and leaned up to attach his lips to Louis', lingering for a moment before pulling back and smiling down at him.

"C'mon, put on your clothes so we can go," he instructed leaning back to pull his pants back up.

"Go where?" Louis asked suddenly worried that this was all for nothing. That he was used and was still actually go to jail.

"I'm gonna take you home. Is that okay?"

Louis sighed in relief and smiled in return, "Yeah, that'd be great."

After they both got dressed, they both slid into the front seats as Harry pulled out of the alley and Louis gave him the directions to his apartment building. Harry parked in front of the building and Louis turned to smile at him and he returned it, not really knowing how to end this situation.

"So, uh, stay out of trouble."

Louis cackled at his corny suggestion. "I'll try my best, officer." Harry laughed lightly as Louis opened his door, but he paused, not really wanting the night to end, and looked back at Harry. "Well, if you can or if you like, you could come up? You know, if you want."

Harry grinned, his dimples coming out in full force. "Well, I was just going off duty when I found you. I guess I could come up, if you'll have me."

Louis returned the grin and nodded before getting out of the car with Harry following him inside. He grabbed Harry's hand after he unlocked the door and led him inside, where he heard the tv blaring and his roommates making just as much noise even at 3 in the morning. 

"Louis! You're back!" Liam yelled obviously not seeing Harry behind him. "Do you do it?"

"Oh, I did and so much more," he replied slyly, pulling Harry along into view. His friend's jaws dropped seeing the officer basically attached to Louis' hip and the two of them laughed quietly as they entered his room and closed the door behind them.

And if Louis got a hold of Harry's handcuffs again, then no one had to know.

 

 

Except their whole floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucked but what can you do? My tumblr is Beaniebabyharry :)


End file.
